


Five Times Ginny Loved Harry

by olivemartini



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.  It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.<br/>The four times Ginny loved Harry, and the one time she knew it for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ginny Loved Harry

The first time Ginny heard the name Harry Potter, she was six years old. It must have been on the anniversary of his showdown with You-Know-Who, because his name was splashed across the front page of the Dailey Prophet. HARRY POTTER: THE BOY WHO LIVED! It sounded wonderful, and the curious six year old badgered her brothers with questions until Bill and Charlie sat her down and told her the whole wonderful, horrible, morbid, miraculous tale of the baby that survived the wrath of the most feared wizard of their time.   
Harry became a source of fascination for Ginny. How could one childbe so talented, so strong, to survive the killing curse? She questioned, she wondered, and she speculated, but when no one could answer her questions, she came to her own conclusion: Harry Potter was simply to good, too brave and too loved, to die. So good, that his grace just burned up the evil in that horrible man and cast him out of power.   
Harry and Ginny became a bit of an inside joke for the Weasley family. When asked what she wants to do when she get solder, asks who she'll marry, pre-Hogwarts Ginny would smile and say, "I'm going to mary Harry Potter!" The adults would have a good laugh, and her brothers would roll their eyes, but they all had the same source of relief, thankful that the little girl wasn't growing up. Celebrity crushes mean she's still a little kid, right?  
Every girl has a celbrity crush. Someone so far out of her league that they might as well be from another world. Professors, singers, actors, quidditch stars, you name it. That's what Harry should have been to Ginny, just someone to obsess over and read magazine articles about, but as fate would have it, ron and Harry sat in the same train compartment on the way to Hogwarts.  
Suddenly, the famous Harry Potter was forming into family. She got letters from Ron describing their adventures, from Fluffy the three headed dog, to Harry's quidditch success, about Norbert, and how much Severus hated him, up to how Ron helped the outstanding Harry Potter and the equally amazing Hermione Granger vanquish You-Know-Who once again. That celebrity crush became a knowing, Harry turning from a fantasy into something tangible, and she couldn't feel more embarrassed for the way she had acted before.  
Then he came to stay with them the summer before she went to Hogwarts. Suddenly, the great Harry Potter had seen her in her pajamas, with bed head and morning breath. She was washing dishes with Harry, cheering as he and her brothers battled each other in quidditch, helped him denome a garden. Slowly, they became friends, even though she was his best friends annoying little sister that was so embarrassed about how she used to talk about him, she stuttered over her words and turned red in the face when he talked to her for more than five seconds. One of her brothers must have told him about how she had a huge crush on him, hadn't they? (They hadn't, but Harry figured it out fast enough by himself.)  
It might have stayed liike that, but then she got possessed, and waking up from being dragged to a secret chamber in the bathroom to see a blood drenched Harry kind of shocked her out of her romantic stupor. It was enough to get her to talk to him. Ginny decided that it wasn't love, not this, just infatuation, and she had to stop being so immature. So the little butterflies got buried, and she learned to like other boys, turning Harry into another brother. (Or at least that's what she told herself.)  
By her fourth year, she didn't realize that those old feelings were coming back, only the love was for real. She couldn't, she had nothign to compare it too. So she ignored them, even as she fell more and more in love with him. When asking herself how long she had truly been in love with him, she could narrow it down to five starting points. 

The First:   
They were staying at Grimmauld Place before the school year started. The entire house was quiet, even Fred and George were asleep. Hermione was down in Harry and Ron's room, she had snuck out halfway through the night. And now, at three in the morning, Ginny was alone, and angry about it, and just wanted to go to sleep or get out of this damn house, but she couldn't do eeither. So she yanked a shirt on and made her way down the many steps, tiptoeing past her parents room and passing a mumbling Kreacher, sliding past the screaming portrait and entering the kitchen-only to find someone already there.  
Harry was sitting on the counter, leaning against the cabinets. His hair was sticking up everywhere (more so that normal) and his glasses were slightly askew on his face. He appeared to be downstairs for no apparent reason other than getting out of his room, and didn't seem surprised to see her there. "Couldn't sleep?"  
"No." She hopped up on the counter beside him, awarre that her shirt didn't even cover her thighs, and her mother would beat her if she found her dressed like this, like some sort of scarlet woman. "Neither could you, I take it?"  
"No. I woke up, and Ron and Hermione were, well, they fell asleep and looked comfortable, but I couldn't take ebing in the room with them. Seemed a little like I was watching something I shouldn't." He grinned at her, adn without thinking, she reached out to fix his glasses.   
"Seems like I had the opposite problem. I was a little lonely." She smiled shyly at him. "Haven't been able to talk to anyone outside of the order members. Haven't been doing anything but cleaning this house all summer. Feeling kind of cooped in, you know?"  
"Tell me about it." He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, I like it here better than the Dursley's, but come on. I feel like I should be fighting, or something. something other than sitting here right now. I just need to actually DO something."  
"By now I would have done something so stupid I'd be lucky not to have landed in St. Mungos. But here its all about being secret, and you can't get in trouble becuas there are adults everywhere." She rolled her eyes at him. "I wish I could sneak into the muggle town, or find some firewhiskey to steal, but I just can't."  
"I wouldn't take you for the drinking type." He seemed shocked, offened by the thought, but she ignored it.   
"There's a lot you don't know about me, Harry." She grinned, and then he was pulling her off the counter, grabbing one of Sirius' firewhiskey (on the grounds that he won't know how many her drank today anyways) and ushered her up the steps until they were in the library. "What are we doing?"  
"Ssssh. Okay, so," He threw popen the window, wincing at the creaking sound, and went out onto the ledge. "You wanted daring right? Adventerous? Well," He gave her a hand and helped her get her footing, and they edge around until they were standing on the fireplace and climbing until they were standing on the roof. "What's more daring than sneaking out of a highly secure, secret builind, with a boy and a bottle of whiskey, just to look at the stars?"  
She giggled, she couldn't help it. the idea was absurd. Here she was, in perhaps the sluttiest (though very unattractive) outfit she had ever worn, sitting with her feet dangling off the side of the building, and getting ready to (hopefully) get drunk. And she was doing it all with Harry, just because she had told him that she was lonely.   
Right then, with firewhiskey burning her throat and the wind making her shiver, she leaned into Harry's arms to keep from falling, and slowly began to fall in love, this time for real.

The Second:  
They were back and Grimmauld Place, and her father was in the hospital. She should be worrid about him (he got attacked b y a snake, for Merlin's sake!) but she was only worrying about Harry, which scared her and shamed her more than she wanted to admit. They had all heard what Moody said, and she knew Harry would take it badly, but she would have given anything in the world for him not to hear that. Right now he was in his room, had been for the past two days, and wasn't eating. She had snuck down to the kitchen each night to see if he was there, but she hadn't caught him. But today she was done. "Why are you making a sandwhich?" Ron said from behind her, the I'm-annoyed-and-I'm-taking-it-out-on-you tone in his voice. "You ate like ten minutes ago.""  
"Like your stomach isn't a black hole?" She snapped, and then sighed. "I'm sorry. It's for Harry. He skipped lunch."  
"Let him starve." Fred grumbled, but she ignored him, climbing the creakty steps instead.  
"Harry?" She knocked on the door. She could tell he was there, listening, his footsteps had stopped when she knocked. "Harry, I brought you a sandwhich. Can I come in?" She tried to turn the door knob, but it was locked. "I'll just leae it out here then."  
She turned to leave, but then stopped. "I know you don't want to talk to me, Harry, but you're going to listen. Whatever happened wasn't your fault. YOu saved my dad. And I owe you for that, my whole family does. But that doesn't give you the right to sit in here, and and, mope! You have to come out sometime!" Her voice softened. "We're worried about you. We miss you. Just come out, yeah? It'll be okay, I promise. I miss you, Harry. Open the door." It scared her, how much it hurt to be closed off from him, what a central part of her life he had become, especially when he seemed to want no part of her. "Please, Harry."  
She slid to the ground, her back resting against the door, snadwhich lying forgetten beside her. She knew he knew she was out there, pathetically waiting for her. She only closed her eyes and pressed the back of her head to the door. The only thing she didn't know was the fact that Harry, on the other side of the door, was doing the same exact thing, and wishing he had the nerve to open the door.

The Third:  
It was at the ministry. She was in pain. She was confused. She had to find Neville and Harry, but had to help her brother at the same time, and get to Hermione, and find Luna.  
Something she never told anyone, not even Harry: She was crying. They were alone, with spells flying over their heads, and even as she fought back as bravely as she could, she was sobbing. Her breath was coming out in shaky gasps, as death eaters dropped one afteer another, and it was left up to her, hobbling along on her ankle, to get to her brother, get to Hermione. She could hear Harry screaming, hear Neville screaming, hear Luna screams, high pitched and terrifying.   
She could hear Bellatrix cackling, could feel the bone in her ankle crack even further, but then the whole place was swarming with order members. She could see her father, tearing after Malfoy-he always did hate him. Could see someone kneeling over Ron, shaking him, bellowing in his face, and getting no response. She saw Hermione in the arms of a ministry worker, the ashen look of fear frozen on her friends face. Fred, running towards her, and Ginny sobbing, falling into his arms, bawling like a baby and saying how sorry she was.  
"We had to stop them. Harry thought they had Sirius, Ron and Hermione were going alone with him, I just needed to make sure they were okay...." She ignored the fact that he was rubbing her back, ignoring the fact that she was whimpering every time her ankle was touched, ignored that her older brohter was treating her like she was five years old again. "We tried, it just didn't work, Freddy. I'm sorry Freddie."  
"It's okay. Calm down, you're okay, I got you." He was looking for George even as he spoke, but there was a sort of grim determination in his eyes as he walked her out of there, shrugging past the ministry offical that said she was needed for questioning. "Questioning my ass. She was going your job, you bastard," he said, and kept walking.  
She didn't stop crying, didn't stop screaming, until she saw Harry. Until she knew he was okay. He was doing a count in his head, even though he had a completely shell shocked look on face, coutning to makle sure the friends he brought in here were making it out. As Fred carried her past him, she reached out to touch him, struggled to get out of his brothers arms. "You're okay," She gasped out, as she gripped to him. "We're all okay, Harry. It's all okay."   
And she didn't understand why there were tears swimming in his eyes,n why he getnly steered her back towards Fred, and why he wouldn't look at her the same way again. He didn't tell her that she was worried about her too, and that scared him.

The fourth:  
It was when he cursed Malfoy. It was when she had heard the whispers, how her friends didn't want to tell her, until Colin finally confessed. "It was Harry and Malfoy. They got in a fight in the boys bathroom. One of them is in the hospital wing, injured pretty abd. Don't kow who."  
She didn't bother to gather up her things, just left it in the common room and bolted. She came across the Slytherin group first, saw them all huddled and clearly on their way to the hospital wing. "Hey!" She cut in front of them, ignoring the murderous looks on their faces and the worry that bubbled up in her throat that this might be a bad idea. "Is.. Is Harr okay?"  
"Is Harry okay?" One of them spit at her, his saliva hitting her in the face. "Of course Harry's okay. It's Draco that almost bled out on the bathroom floor! Bet you didn't think your chosen one would use dark magic, did you, you little blood traitor?" They pushed past her, but she ignored them.  
He was okay. Thank Merlin.  
She was smiling as she walked back to the common room, floating on a cloud of relief. He was okay. Harry was okay.  
Sure, he had used dark magic. Sure, he might have almost killed Draco. But that's fine, because Harry was okay.  
It wasn't until she climbed through the portrait hole and saw all the worried faces that she realized to everyone else, Harry being okay wasn't enough to excuse him of all responsibility. When she realized that, she wondered what, exactly, was wrong with her.

The Fifth:  
"I love you." It was mumbled against her lips in an empty classroom, and it took her a moment to realize he had said it. Harry pulled back, hair sticking up and glasses askew (why did he always end up looking like that?), and she could have sworn he was nervous. Like she hadn't acted like a complete idiot around him since she had met him. Like she hadn't loved him for the past two yeaars. Like she hadn't just been having a heavy make out session with him in the dark, and had actually been talking about something mundane, like her favorite band of tooth paste. He repeated it again, with more certainty this time, more confidence. "I love you. This wasn't exactly how I thought I was going to tell you, but Ginny, I'm in love with you."  
"Harry," She leaned in to kiss him again. "YOu have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."  
He smiled, and she thought she'd be okay with whatever comes next, as long as he keeps saying those three little words. "I love you too, Harry. Always have, always will."


End file.
